Seeking Revenge
by Roper
Summary: 7 years after the war of the ring, an evil force has come to seek vengence on Middle Earth’s creatures and Legolas and the Fellowship are the only ones that can stop it...COMPLETE*****
1. The Vision

A/N: all charactors from the fellowship and most other main charactors are included in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: 7 years after the war of the ring, an evil force has come to seek vengence on Middle Earth's creatures and Legolas is the only one that can stop it.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Middle Earth was at peace. It had been 7 years since the war of the ring. Many elves had made their way to the Havens leaving the population of Rivendell and Mirkwood quite low. Lord Elrond had stayed, vowing not to leave until the last of his people had crossed the sea.  
  
Very few Elves from the golden wood crossed the sea. Galadriel did not tell them to stay, they felt that in time, they would cross but until that time they would relish Middle Earth.  
  
Eowyn lived happily in Gondor with Faramir, she visited her Uncle and brother in Rohan from time to time but not too often. She missed Rohan.  
  
The Fellowship had stayed close for the first couple years after the War of the Ring, but they drifted apart after a while.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen ruled over Gondor, it had been long since they had seen the Fellowship, the hobbits had not seen them for over two years and Gimli and Legolas had not been seen in longer.  
  
The hobbits lived happily in the Shire. Frodo had returned from the Havens, for they did not provide the companionship of other hobbits. Merry and Pippin were still the same, though Pippin married Diamond long ago. Samwise and Rosie lived very happily in their hobbit hole, surrounded by gardens, with their daughter, Ally. The hobbits had visited Aragorn and Arwen many times in Gondor, but never stayed long for they loved the Shire very much and did not wish to spend too much time without seeing it.  
  
Gimli now lived in the Glittering caves, quite happily. He and Legolas had stayed true to their promise to each other to visit Fangorn and the caves. Though Gimli was happy, he missed Legolas. They had not seen eachother in almost 3 years.  
  
Legolas and many elves of Mirkwood were exploring Mordor, ensureing that no evil still lurked there. He had been away for all three of the years that he had not seen Gimli and he greatly missed him. Gandalf had ventured to see him two years ago but left in haste to fulfil his duties as the White Wizard. Legolas had not seen the hobbits in over five years, he greatly missed their presence in his life, they gave him great joy when he saw them in Gondor for Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, and many visits after that. Legolas also deeply missed Aragorn who he had not seen in four years, he longed for the companionship of his friend, his brother.  
  
Legolas was relaxed. He and the rest of his Mirkwood companions had been traveling all day. Though the elves were not tired, the horses were exhausted and they were forced to stop. They had made camp in a forrest area, to Legolas's comfort. The exploration of Mordor was taking longer than he thought it would. He missed the Fellowship and immensly desired to go and see them.  
  
He had received word that the Fellowship were having a reunion in a couple days, Legolas could not attend it though, he was very tired and did not feel up to the trip. Even if he did go, the journey to Rivendell would take too long and the Fellowship would be ready to leave.  
  
Legolas leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He was a little away from the camp, all the talking was not very relaxing to him, he needed peace and quiet. He was about to get up and back to the group when he noticed a pain in his head. It was kind of a throbbing that was growing more and more painfull. He held his head against the pain but it was too much. Suddenly his eyes went white and they clouded over. He saw flashes of fire and darkness. He saw a creature ruling over middle earth. A creature that was all powerful, slaughtering the innocents. Legolas saw the Fellowship, they were the first. Everyone of them killed by the Ruthless being. He heard screams in his head and the pain increased. Then suddenly it subsided, the pain lessened and his muscles relaxed. He breathed a sigh of relief, though still wondering what the vision meant. He surmised that he should venture as fast as he could to Rivendell. He got up and ran back to the camp. As soon as he reached it he went to his loyal steed, Arod. He mounted and just as he was about to ride away, his dependable friend, Inekor, stopped him.  
  
"Legolas, Where are you going?" asked Inekor in a worried tone.  
  
"I must leave to Rivendell immediately, it is of the upmost importance." Legolas explained.  
  
"By the Valar, Legolas your eyes, they are white." Said Inekor.  
  
" I saw something, a vision. Take care of the group while I am away."ordered Legolas, unsurely. He wasn't sure his friend would believe him, he was happy to see his friend didn't look like as if he were sizeing him up for a cell with padded walls. Inekor nodded, and Legolas ushered the horse away at top speed.  
  
Legolas had been riding for hours before he realised that he had left in such a hurry that he had brought no food or drink with him. He chastised himself for being so foolish. Through the inner war with himself he did not notice that he was halfway to Rivendell. Since he had no food to stop and eat and did not feel the least bit tired, he had no need to stop.  
  
Finally, the night was too thick to see anything and Arod was growing very weary and Legolas surmised that it would be wise to stop for the night. At first he did not intend on sleeping but before he knew it, he was pulled into the world of dreams.  
  
At first Legolas did not dream but then he saw himself along with the rest of the fellowship in what looked Moria. They were battleing the creature. He felt as if he were somehow outside his body, but he looked down and saw that he wasn't. He realised quickly that this was a dream, otherwise he couldn't be standing where he was and also be fighting the creature at the same time.  
  
He looked around. He was standing in the doorway of a large stone room. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around, only to become face to face with the creature. He finally took notice of what this creature looked like, it had the shape of a human, but was scaley like a serpant and had slits for eyes, it spoke.  
  
"Welcome Legolas." It spoke in Elvish.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked warily, in his native tongue. "I am Asis. I am ancient and powerful, I have lived in the depths of Moria for thousands of years." Spoke the creature.  
  
"What do you want?" Legolas asked, backing away.  
  
"To rule Middle Earth, isn't it obvious? Your people shunned me away so long ago and now I have returned to seek revenge." Said Asis.  
  
"What are you planning?" Legolas sounded hopeful considering he had no doubt in his mind that Asis was not going to reveal his plan.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't tell you that. But you'll see in time what I am up to." Spoke Asis, "or will you?" and with that the creature pulled out a knife and before Legolas could do anything to prevent it, Asis stabbed him in his left side. Legolas screamed and he was yanked back into conciousness.  
  
He awoke with a jolt and looked around the camp, expecting the creature to jump out of the shadows. In his turning to look around, Legolas noticed a pain shot up his left side, he looked down to see the knife from his dream sticking out of him. He pulled it out with little pain and ignored the blood pouring from him, it would stop soon. He examined the knife with intense curiousity, it was marked with ancient looking runes. When he had finished looking over the knife he realised that he was still sitting on the ground. The prince got up and whisled for Arod, who wasn't in sight. He needed to get to Lord Elrond immediately and tell him of the creature.  
  
As Arod galloped into sight, Legolas gathered his cloak and mounted the steed. He whispered hasty elvish words in the horses ear and they were off at full speed to warn the others of impending danger.  
  
TBC. they'll be more! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Answers, Friends, and Journeys

A/N: all charactors from the fellowship and most other main charactors are included in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: 7 years after the war of the ring, an evil force has come to seek vengence on Middle Earth's creatures and Legolas is the only one that can stop it.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Legolas was running out of time. If the people of middle earth were not ready for this attack then their future would be doomed to failure. He was feeling weak, as he had been riding all night. It was dusk the next day, he would reach Rivendell in the latest hour of the night.  
  
He was starting to feel weak, the loss of blood must be taking its toll, though Legolas knew he would need to bleed for days before he would die of blood loss. Being an elf meant he could heal faster and that didn't seem like a possibility. The only thoughts racing through his mind were 'I have to get there'. If these visions and dreams meant that this was the end of middle earth, he could not live with himself it he did nothing. His surroundings were getting darker by the second as his horse galloped over the grass.  
  
Finally, Legolas could see the gates fo Rivendell in the distance, he was almost there. As soon as he reached the gates, he was approached by two elves who looked exactly like one another.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing here? I thought that you could not come?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Why are you arriving so late in the night?" Elrohir inquired.  
  
"I have no time to explain, I need to see your father at once." Legolas spoke in haste.  
  
The twins nodded and led the way to the House of Elrond. They walked through the doors of Elronds study with out a knock, they found him sitting at a large desk.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" Elrond asked, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Something is coming." Legolas said, not careing that the twins were still in the room.  
  
"I have sensed it too, Legolas. Something bad is going to happen." Elrond was always amazed at how in tune Legolas's senses were. "I have not only sensed it, I have seen it. I have seen the creature that wishes to destroy Middle Earth." Spoke Legolas. Elrond rose from his desk.  
  
"You have met Asis?" Legolas's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"Yes, how.."  
  
"It was long ago when he was banished from middle earth, I was there. I felt him return and I knew it was not good. What did he say?" Elrond asked.  
  
"well, I did not 'exactly' meet him in the flesh. I- I met him in my dream." Legolas knew it was sound incredibly stupid to Lord Elrond, and was surprised yet again when he understood.  
  
"Yes Asis has the power to enter a dream."  
  
"He said, that he wanted to rule middle earth and gain revenge." Said Legolas.  
  
"Have you seen anything else?" asked the Elf lord as he walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a large stone book. Just as he asked, Gandalf walked into the room.  
  
"Yes Legolas, what else have you seen?" Legolas and the twins jumped when they heard Gandalf's voice.  
  
"I had a- a vision." Gandalf and Elrond's heads whipped around and looked at Legolas with expressions of the upmost seriousness.  
  
"You had a vision?" Gandalf asked, "Was it painful?" Legolas nodded and Elrond and Gandalf exchanged glances.  
  
"It is as I feared." Elrond spoke to Gandalf.  
  
"The prophecy is coming true."  
  
"hem hem." Elladan cleared his throat in the hopes that the older and wiser members of their little group would shed some light on to the subject. He was ignored.  
  
"But that must mean that Legolas."  
  
"Yes he is the only one who can stop Asis."  
  
"He will need companions to go with him."  
  
"We can ask the fellowship."  
  
"Yes of course the Fellowship" "EXCUSE ME!" Said Legolas loudly. When Elrond and Gandalf turned, he continued.  
  
"Could you please tell me what you are talking about?"  
  
"Thousands of years ago, before Sauron's rise of power, there was another threat. A very powerful man named Asis wished to rule over Middle Earth. He told the Elflords and the Istaris that there should be one ruler over all the races. But none of them agreed, Asis tried to take middle Earth by force but was defeated. Before he was banished from middle earth he made a vow that he would return and take over all of the races and land of middle earth. That vow gradually turned into a prophecy, and the prophecy is the only thing that will stop him." Explained Gandalf.  
  
"What prophecy?" Elrohir asked, curiously.  
  
"The prophecy is that when the dark creature returns, only the one who sees without seeing can defeat him." Said Elrond, earning him three, very confused looks.  
  
"Legolas is the only one who can defeat him." Said Gandalf.  
  
"Why me?" he asked.  
  
"Because you are the one that 'sees with out seeing'."  
  
"What does that mean?" Elladan asked from behind Legolas.  
  
"It means that Legolas can see what will happen before it happens in front of his eyes." Spoke Elrond.  
  
"How would I defeat him?" asked Legolas, still very confused.  
  
"Ah, well, we are not entirely sure of that." Gandalf said looking over to Elrond.  
  
"WHAT?!" spoke all three of the young elves at once.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"Well there is a riddle but no one has yet discovered its meaning." Explained Elrond.  
  
"What is the riddle?" Elrohir inquired.  
  
"it is shot by the one, all is undone, with the arrow of sun." said Gandalf.  
  
"what does it mean?" Elladan asked. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"We just explained that we didn't know the answer to that question, young Elladan." Gandalf said. "Okay so I must defeat a creature, by the means told in a riddle, that I can not understand?"Legolas was incredibly annoyed by this.  
  
"Well. yes."  
  
"You must leave as soon as possible." Said Elrond, "In the morning we shall ask the fellowship if any of them would like to accompany you. But now they are all asleep, as should you be. Elladan, Elrohir get to bed. Legolas you will come with me to be healed."  
  
Legolas was always amazed that Lord Elrond always knew when he was hurt.  
  
As the sun came up, Legolas was yet to sleep, he did not wish to dream. He made his way to breakfast, he was keen to greet the others, he had not seen them in so long. Legolas stopped in the doorway and looked at the fellowship. The hobbits were reaching over the table and snatching up more food, Pippin was stealing food off of Gimli's plate while he spoke with Arwen. Aragorn was leaning back in his chair, looking at the ceiling, occasionally slapping the hand of a hobbit who was coming to close to his food plate.  
  
Legolas smiled, he missed his friends, it had been so long sinces they were all together. As he leaned in the doorframe, watching the clattering and noisy fellowship who was yet to notice him, Aragorn turned his head to the side and almost fell off his chair. The hobbits laughed and but gave curious expressions when Aragorn leaped from his seat and ran towards the doorway.  
  
Aragorn jumped at Legolas and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I have missed you much mellonnin." Spoke Aragorn.  
  
"I have missed you aswell Estel." Legolas smiled. The rest of the Fellowship had stopped eating as soon as they saw Legolas they leaped out of their chairs, much like Aragorn had done, and ran over to greet the last member of the fellowship.  
  
"Master Elf, it has been too long." Said Gimli as Legolas got on his knees to hug him.  
  
The hobbits ran up next and Legolas was bombarded with four hugs at once.  
  
"We have not seen you in so long Legolas."Said Merry.  
  
"I have missed you all." Legolas said back. He then gave Arwen a hug and the fellowship dragged him down to their table and sat him down.  
  
"When did you arrive?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Very early this morning." Answered Legolas.  
  
"It is so good to see you again." Spoke Aragorn, "Why have you not come to visit in so long?" He had a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"It was not my intention to leave for so long with out seeing any of you," said Legolas, "I was away exploring Mordor." The hobbits winced.  
  
"How could you go back there?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well there is a legend that there is something on the other side of Mordor" Legolas explained.  
  
"Really?" Pippin's eyes were alight with wonder. Legolas just smiled and ruffled his hair.  
  
Their conversation went on for quite awhile until they were summonded to Lord Elrond's study. The hobbits sat down on the floor with Gimli, Legolas stood at the back, knowing full well what this meeting was about, and Aragorn and Arwen sat down in the two chairs in the room, speaking in curious voices. Elrond entered the room with Gandalf and walked to his desk.  
  
"I have a question for you all." He said, "There is a new threat to Middle Earth. Someone needs to stop it." As soon as he said this, Legolas had the idea that Lord Elrond was not going to tell them all that he had told Legolas and the twins last night.  
  
"What kind of threat?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"A creature, long forgotten has returned to take over, this can not happen. If it does, most of the population of Middle earth will be destroyed." Gandalf clarified.  
  
"What kind of creature is this?" Sam asked, looking quite curious.  
  
"No one knows. After he was bannished from middle earth, years ago, he changed into a creature that not even the creator can classify." Elrond accounted.  
  
The hobbits gave a scared expression that changed quickly back to calm.  
  
"It is not your duty to go, you do not have to." Gandalf announced.  
  
"I will go." Aragorn volunteered, receiving a look from Arwen.  
  
"I too will go." Said Gimli.  
  
"I miss adventure, I will go aswell." Said Frodo.  
  
"If Frodo's going then so am I" Sam announced.  
  
"Me too." Pippin told the others, in a noble voice. Merry rolled his eyes. "And me." He said.  
  
"Excellent, the entire Fellowship is going." Gandalf articulated.  
  
"What about Legolas?" Sam asked.  
  
"He volunteered last night." Explained Elrond. Legolas rolled his eyes, he didn't exactly 'volunteer'.  
  
Aragorn spun around in his chair. "You knew?"  
  
Legolas nodded and winked.  
  
"We're coming aswell." Stated a voice from behind Legolas. He turned and saw the twins standing in the doorway.  
  
"Excellent, though we must leave soon I'm afraid." Gandalf said. Getting him many curious looks from the fellowship but he raised his hand to stop the questions.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, we shall set out."  
  
TBC..  
  
I think that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Wow. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	3. Leading the way to Moria

A/N: all charactors from the fellowship and most other main charactors are included in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: 7 years after the war of the ring, an evil force has come to seek vengence on Middle Earth's creatures and Legolas and the Fellowship are the only ones that can stop it.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter three:  
  
There was an air of nervousness around the group as they packed their things. They were to leave in a couple hours time and barely knew where they were going or what they were going to do to stop this creature.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Fro do asked Legolas, the only one of them that looked like he knew what was going on.  
  
"To Moria." Legolas stated plainly.  
  
"Moria? But I thought the entrance was caved in from the last time we were there." Sam said, perplexed.  
  
"There is yet another entrance." Legolas explained.  
  
"How do we know where to go?" Pippin asked.  
  
"It is very complicated." Legolas did not like not telling the Hobbits the whole it would be very complex. It was better that the Hobbits didn't know everything, Legolas couldn't stand when the hobbits had a weight on their shoulders. Hobbits were supposed to be so carefree.  
  
After they had said their goodbyes, they set out. Led by Gandalf, with Sam and Fro do behind him, and Aragorn, Gimli and Elrohir behind them, and Pippin and Merry next and Legolas and Elladan pulling up the rear. Gandalf had decided with Lord Elrond not to tell the others of Legolas's visions until it was absolutly necessary.  
  
"you know, we never got a proper hello from you." Elladan told Legolas, who smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hello. There you go." Elladan laughed. Legolas looked ahead, he saw Gandalf telling Sam and Fro do about his adventures, Gimli was enlightening Elrohir as to how to successfully find methril while Aragorn looked for signs of trouble. Pippin and Merry had somehow snuck some food from breakfast into their pockets and were greedily gulping it down. Legolas sighed, he had missed his friends in the fellowship for so long, but found himself wishing that they weren't there. He did not want them to risk their lives for an unknown threat.  
  
Elladan and Legolas talked long and hard about the good times they had when they were little. Legolas used to visit quite frequently to play with Elladan, Elrohir and a couple years later, Estel. They were so into their conversation that they were surprised when Gandalf stopped for a place to sleep for the night. They didn't think that the time had flown by that fast.  
  
"Let us set up camp for the night." Gandalf announced.  
  
Aragorn and Sam were starting the fire while the others set up their beds. Legolas agreed to take the whole night of watch because he did not wish to go back to the world of nightmares. Aragorn, not knowing of Legolas's dreams, disaggreed and tried to voluteer for half the night but Gandalf took Legolas's side and quickly won the argument.  
  
When everyone was asleep, Legolas sat alone on a log watching for any signs of danger. He did not like not telling his friends the whole story but he surmised that it was for the best that they didn't know. Though he knew that sooner or later, they would find out. 


	4. The Whole Story

A/N: all charactors from the fellowship and most other main charactors are included in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: 7 years after the war of the ring, an evil force has come to seek vengence on Middle Earth's creatures and Legolas and the Fellowship are the only ones that can stop it.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The next day, they continued their quest to rid the world of Asis. By now they were just passing a lush, green forrest, and the mountains were a distant veiw. Again they walking in the same formation and order, Gandalf, Fro do, Sam, Aragorn, Elrohir, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Elladan, and Legolas. Legolas and Elladan were walking somewhat behind the rest of the group reminescing of all the pranks they used to play on Elrohir and Aragorn. Legolas was happy for the distraction and loved the company of his old friend.  
  
Elladan was just mentioning the time that he, Elrohir and Legolas dyed Aragorn's hair pink when Legolas felt a familiar pounding in the back of his skull. He slowed down noticibly and Elladan inquired as to what was wrong.  
  
"Legolas are you okay?" Legolas fell onto his knees and Elladan rushed to his side, knowing exactly what was happening.  
  
Legolas's eyes went white and he looked as if he was in immense pain. Elladan looked to the others, who were yet to notice that they were missing two of their number.  
  
Gandalf was discussing mushrooms with Sam, when his senses alerted that something was wrong. he turned around. He saw Fro do talking to Aragorn, laughing at some bizarre joke was Elrohir and Gimli, Pippin and Merry, devouring lembas bread, Legolas and Elladan.. Were not there. Gandalf stopped and looked further up the hill. As soon as he saw what was wrong he dashed up the hill leaving the rest of the fellowship and Elrohir, extremely confused.  
  
Legolas saw images every where he saw him, on his knees telling the group what he had just seen and Elladan in front of him, the rest of the fellowship was around them asking many questions. Pippin said something about food, then suddenly an arrow flew through the air and struck Aragorn in the back. Screams everywhere. Then as sudden as it started the pain stopped.  
  
Legolas looked down at the ground. Gandalf had now reached them and was asking him questions.  
  
"Are you alright Legolas?" said the old man.  
  
Legolas nodded, head still down but white misty eyes still scanning for any sign of the enemy who was to shoot Aragorn. The rest of the fellowship approached, worried.  
  
"What in blazes is the elf up to now?!" Gimli growled.  
  
"Gandalf what happened?" Fro do asked, worried.  
  
"There is something I still haven't told you." Gandalf said, "The reason we knew where to go and who the creature is, is because of Legolas."  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He is having visions. There is a prophecy surrounding the creature. Asis. It says that only one person can stop him."  
  
"The one who sees with out seeing." Elrohir quoted his father.  
  
"So only Legolas can stop him?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes." Elrohir said.  
  
"Legolas what did you see?" Gandalf directed to the elf, still kneeling in front of him.  
  
Legolas looked up, eyes gradually changing blue again.  
  
"I -" Legolas looked at Aragorn with a worried expression.  
  
"I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" Pippin said, earning a nudge from Merry. Legolas's head shot in their direction, then to Aragorn. Legolas leaped up and tackled Aragorn just as an arrow shot above them both, right where Aragorn had been standing a moment before.  
  
After the shock wore off, Legolas sighed.  
  
"That's what I saw."  
  
TBC.  
  
Sorry it was so short! It'll be longer next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Mushrooms and Orcs

A/N: all charactors from the fellowship and most other main charactors are included in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: 7 years after the war of the ring, an evil force has come to seek vengence on Middle Earth's creatures and Legolas and the Fellowship are the only ones that can stop it.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After the initial shock of what had just occurred wore off, everyone took cover. Arrows were now flying more frequently and orcs were appearing in between the trees of the forrest.  
  
"Do you think Asis sent them?" Sam asked Gandalf, who was currently ducked behind a large rock.  
  
"He must have, otherwise Legolas would not have had the vision." He answered back.  
  
"How many do you think there are?" Gimli asked Aragorn, who was beside him.  
  
"Twenty at the most." Aragorn glanced over at Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir who were all looking as if they were anticipating something.  
  
"One.. Two.. Three!" after Elrohir's countdown, Legolas, Elladan and him all leaped out from behind a bush at once. Arrows flew from their bows quicker than the eye could see. The orcs fell like flys, in a minute half of them were dead.  
  
Aragorn took up the hint to start fighting when he saw an orc approaching from behind Pippin and Merry. Aragorn unsheathed his sword quickly and decapitated the orc with expert presision.  
  
The fight lasted only a few minutes longer, though it felt like hours to the hobbits. When there was only one orc left alive, the fellowship, Elrohir and Elladan approached it as it lay there on the ground.  
  
"Why did you attack us?" Gandalf asked in such a cold voice that the hobbits glanced at him, startled.  
  
The orc just laughed and said something in black speech that sounded like an insult.  
  
"Once again why are you here?" Gandalf asked again, when the orc did not answer, the wizard nodded to Aragorn, who approached the beast and put his sword to the foul creature's heart.  
  
The orc hesitated then in a menacing voice said, "We were ordered to kill you all, except the elf," he glanced at Legolas.  
  
"What were you to do with me?" Legolas asked.  
  
The orc said nothing until Aragorn, once again prodded it with his sword.  
  
"We were to take you to our master, so he could kill you personally." It said.  
  
"Wow, aren't you the specail one, eh master elf?" Gimli said in an amused tone.  
  
The orc, noticing the attention being diverted to the dwarf, leaped up and jumped at Legolas, who pulled out his knife and threw it at the creature, killing it in mid jump.  
  
"We should be on our way." Said Elrohir. They all agreed and continued their journey to Moria.  
  
Soon, the hobbits grew tired and they were forced to take another break. They sat in the hot sun, talking of old times before the war of the ring and some after. The hobbits sat in a small circle, bored, hungry, tired. Earlier Sam had asked Aragorn if they could have something to eat but he told them that their food supply was scarce and they could only eat meals, no snacks. So there they sat, stomachs rumbling, staring off into the sky, only occasionally speaking to one another to ask when the next meal was.  
  
Legolas went for a walk with Elrohir and Elladan around the camp. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli argued over the best path to Moria's new entrance. Finally, Legolas and the twins returned from their walk, Elorhir and Elladan slightly ahead of Legolas as they approached the others.  
  
When Legolas passed the Hobbits, who were near the edge of the camp, he dropped a brown pack in front of Merry, then kept walking untill he reached Gandalf and they began a thorough discussion on the quest at hand.  
  
Merry looked down at the pack, then to Legolas, conversing with Gandalf. The other hobbits looked curiously down at the brown bag.  
  
"Whats in it?" Fro do asked.  
  
"open it." Sam suggested. Merry picked up the bag and put it on his lap. He undid the string that kept it closed and looked inside. He looked at the others with an expression of shock and excitement on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Pippin asked.  
  
Merry grinned, stood up and poured the contents of the bag onto the ground in front of them. The bag had been filled with more mushrooms than any hobbit had seen in his life. They stared, open mouthed at all the food, then they all jumped up at once and began to eat.  
  
TBC .  
  
SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! Review please! 


	6. Riddles, Dye and Death

A/N: all charactors from the fellowship and most other main charactors are included in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: 7 years after the war of the ring, an evil force has come to seek vengence on Middle Earth's creatures and Legolas and the Fellowship are the only ones that can stop it.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
PS: didya ever notice how all the bad places start with MOR like MORIA and MORDOR?  
  
ENJOY!  
  
CHAPTER SIX :  
  
After the hobbits had had their fare share of mushrooms, fare share meaning that there were no more mushrooms as far as the eye could see, they set off again to finish their journey to Moria. The conversation of the company was some what lacking. The only people talking were the hobbits, which was of no surprise to the rest of the company. Occasionally someone would ask how much farther away Moria's secret entrance was, or ask a question about the prophecy.  
  
Merry parted from the hobbits and stopped for a second and waited for Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan to catch up to him. When they did, Merry asked a few questions about the journey they were currently involved in.  
  
"How are you going to kill the creature?" he asked Legolas, saying 'the creature' because he honestly did not remember the name of the creature and didn't feel that something that evil deserved a name.  
  
"There is a riddle that I am yet to discover the meaning of." Legolas explained.  
  
"What is this. riddle?" the hobbit asked back. Legolas and the twins smiled, hobbits were so childlike in their curiousity.  
  
"the riddle goes, shot by the one, all is undone, with the arrow of sun. I know so far that I am supposed to shoot the creature but I do not yet know what the arrow of the sun is." Legolas explained truthfully as the hobbit nodded and listened.  
  
"So why did the creature . uh ." paused Merry, trying again to remember the creature's name.  
  
"Asis." Said Elrohir. "Yes, Asis, why did Asis choose to be in Moria, couldn't he have chosen Mordor as his hideout?" Again with a sort of innocent curiousity.  
  
"Well, when Asis was banished from Middle Earth it was said that he was still hideing out here. Some dwarf tales involved young dwarves seeing such a creature in the depths of Moria, that was the most likely place for Asis to hide, seeing as he does not get along well with Sauron." Explained Elladan.  
  
"Why doesn't he get along with Sauron?" Pippin asked, having followed his cousin with his eyes before desiding to go and listen to what was being asked.  
  
"Since Asis used to be a man, Sauron thought him to be a spy of some sort, or at least that is how the myth goes. No one really knows how Sauron felt towards Asis, because. well . no one really knew if he felt at all." Legolas said, having been filled in again and again by Gandalf and Elrond.  
  
"Oh." Said both of the hobbits in unison. Not saying anything more, much to the surprise of the three elves.  
  
"Any more questions?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I was also wondering . it doesn't have anything to do with our journey . but .. I was just wondering . how .how you." Pippin stammered for words, not knowing whether or not it was a stupid question.  
  
"How the three of you met." Merry finnished for him, sometimes it was uncanny how they knew exactly what the other was thinking.  
  
"Well that is quite a story." Said Elrohir.  
  
"And a funny one." Elladan grinned.  
  
"It involves Estel." Said Legolas.  
  
"Who?" Merry was confused.  
  
"Aragorn." Elladan said to fill the young hobbit in.  
  
"Oh, he has a lot of names." Merry grinned.  
  
"So whats the story?" Fro do asked, all four hobbits and Gimli now listening intently.  
  
"well, me and Roh were planning a prank as soon as the 'Prince of Mirkwood' and his father arrived." Elladan grinned at Legolas when pronouncing his title.  
  
"We thought that whoever this 'prince' was, he could use a new hair colour since we heard his hair had always been stunningly blond." Said Elrohir.  
  
"And Arwen came and told us that the king and his son had arrived so we took our bucket of dye and went to the horse stables, because father had told us that the prince always insisted on putting the horses away." Elladan continued, at the point of laughing.  
  
"So we were on top of the stables and someone was coming. So we waited until the footsteps were right beneath us and we through the dye over the side of the stable." Laughed Elrohir.  
  
"and?" Sam asked eagar to find out what happened next.  
  
"and we looked over the side of the stables and there was Legolas, laughing as hard as he could on the ground." Elladan giggled.  
  
"And you weren't mad about the dye?" Merry asked Legolas.  
  
"Well you see, Legolas had volunteered to take the horses to the stables. Only what we didn't know was that Estel had volunteered to go with him." Laughed Elrohir.  
  
"We didn't hit Legolas we hit Aragorn and when we looked over the side of the building, we saw Legolas laughing at Estel, who was covered head to foot with green dye." All of them were now laughing so hard that they had stopped walking.  
  
"It wasn't funny." Said Aragorn, who had heard the tale being retold.  
  
"Oh yes it was!" said Legolas, smileing.  
  
"As I recall, that dye did not rinse off for a week or so afterword." Gandalf smiled, remembering when it happened.  
  
Aragorn just stood there, looking up at the sky and waiting for them to stop laughing, which did not happen. The hobbits were now in fits of laughter on the ground and the dwarf was trying to speak but couldn't because he thought the story was amazingly funny.  
  
Everyone was so caught up in the giggling that only Aragorn noticed Legolas stop his laughter and put his hands to his head. Aragorn ran over to him, causing the group to stop chuckling to see what was wrong.  
  
Legolas felt the pain returning, and another vision clouded his senses. He saw Asis along with himself and the fellowship in Moria. They were surrounded by orcs. Asis held up his hand towards the fellowship. Legolas saw himself, searching the ground for something to stop the beast. He saw an arrow, he reached for it and fitted it to his bow, but he paused for a second giving Asis enough time to kill the hobbits with a light that came from his outstretched hand. He then killed Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, Elladan and Elrohir while Legolas was in shock. After all but him was dead, Asis turned to him and all went black.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes to see the familiar scene of the Fellowship surrounding him. He stood up with the help of Elrohir, then he turned in the direction of Moria and began to run.  
  
The rest of the group was speachless. Suddenly Legolas just ran with no warning. Gandalf nodded to Elrohir and Elladan to run after him and to return with him.  
  
Legolas ran as fast as he could. He could hear Elrohir and Elladan gaining on him so he ran faster but it wasn't enough. Elladan, always being faster, tackled him to the ground. They lay there catching their breath for a moment.  
  
"Elrohir, tell the others that we have him." Elladan ordered his brother, who had just reached them. Elrohir turned around and ran back to the fellowship.  
  
"What did you see?" asked the older twin, worried for his friend.  
  
"I don't want any of you coming with me to Moria." Whispered Legolas.  
  
"Why? Tell me what you saw." Elladan demanded.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me!" said Elladan, practically yelling.  
  
"Death." Whispered Legolas again, as the rest of the fellowship approached them as they lay in the grass.  
  
"What do you mean death? Give me a strait answer!" Elladan was being annoyingly forceful.  
  
"I saw your deaths!" Legolas yelled back. Then his voice went back to a whisper as everyone listened.  
  
"I'm going alone." 


	7. Arrows and Endings

A/N: all charactors from the fellowship and most other main charactors are included in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: 7 years after the war of the ring, an evil force has come to seek vengence on Middle Earth's creatures and Legolas and the Fellowship are the only ones that can stop it.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
PS: didya ever notice how all the bad places start with MOR like MORIA and MORDOR?  
  
ENJOY!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
"What do you mean you're going alone?" Aragorn asked in protest.  
  
"Just what I said, I'm going alone." Said Legolas, without hesitation, as he stood up.  
  
"You can't do that, we are going with you." Said Merry, who thought that it had been obvious that the fellowship would stay together until the end, even if it was sooner rather than later.  
  
"No you can't." stated Legolas, who was now slowly walking away.  
  
"Legolas stop!" yelled Elrohir, though it did not heed Legolas's pace.  
  
"Tell us why at least!" Legolas stopped at Elladan's shout. He turned around.  
  
"I . I just don't want you to come." Legolas stammered, not wanting to tell them what he saw.  
  
"Answer elf." Commanded Gimli. Legolas sighed.  
  
"You are going to die. You are all going to die." Mumbled the elf.  
  
"What did you say, I didn't hear you." Said Fro do. Only the elves had heard Legolas's confession.  
  
"Is that what you saw?" Elladan asked, in a stoney façade but Legolas couled see the panic in the older twin's eyes. He nodded.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked, impatiently, "What did you see?" Legolas lowered his eyes. "What did he see?" Aragorn turned to Elrohir.  
  
"He saw us die." Stated the younger twin. There was a shocked silence following these words.  
  
"I don't want you to come." Legolas stated, not wishing death upon his closest friends. Aragorn looked his greatest friend in the eyes and walked up to him, placing a hand on the blond elf's shoulder.  
  
"Legolas, I have known you all my life and I will fight beside you, no matter what the consequences." Legolas nodded his head sadly, knowing that once Aragorn made up his mind, there was no changing it. Aragorn turned to stand behind his best friend as Gimli came forward.  
  
"I don't want to get emotional, Elf, but I'll go with you." Huffed Gimli.  
  
"We'll go aswell." Said Pippin, Merry looked at him in surprise. So Pippin mouthed the words 'they have all the food' to him. Merry nodded, as did Sam and Fro do.  
  
"This journey is for a very important cause." Gandalf pledged his loyalty.  
  
Legolas looked to the twins.  
  
"You don't have to come." Their expressions were of the upmost seriousness.  
  
"Looks like fun."  
  
~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!~~~!!!  
  
Soon enough, they were at the secret entrance of the Mines of Moria. The party decided to take a short break outside the entrance so as to rest for the trying and most likely deadly adventure ahead of them.  
  
Legolas was sitting by himself. He needed to get the right mindset for this. In his vision, it had been him who was responsible for the death of his companions and he wasn't going to let it happen. He was trying to recall every detail of what had happened so that he would have the upper hand.  
  
The Mirkwood Prince thought back and remembered. The Fellowship standing in the center of a circle of orcs. Asis spoke and it seemed like he had been speaking for a few minutes before this. Legolas stored that thought into his head. Asis then raised his hand Legolas looked around frantically and spotted the arrow on the ground and notched it to his bow, the light from Asis's hand killed the hobbits instantly, then Aragorn, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir and Gandalf. Turned to Legolas and all went black.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. 'So I must stop him before he destroys us. I need to pick up that arrow as soon as possible.' Legolas's train of thought was interupted by Gandalf who was anouncing that it was time to enter the Mines of Moria. Legolas sighed, then entered the caves with the others.  
  
They had been walking for a little while when they found a large room that Legolas instantly recognised as the room from his vision.  
  
"This is it." He whispered to himself.  
  
"This is what?" Sam asked.  
  
"This is the room." Everyone knew exactly what room he was talking about.  
  
Suddenly they heard a noise from the far side of the room. The group turned towards it to see, Asis and a couple orcs, making their way over to them. Just then, more orcs came around them from other directions, until they were surrounded by a thin ring of the evil creatures. Asis cut himself into the center infront of the Fellowship.  
  
"Welcome, I knew you would come." Anounced Asis. "although I looked forward to your visit, I am afraid you won't be staying long." At this, Asis looked over them all one by one, finishing with Legolas and lingering there. At this, Elladan and Aragorn stepped in front of Legolas so he was out of the veiw of Asis. Legolas thanked them for this because now he had a chance to search for the arrow while Asis couldn't see him.  
  
Legolas scanned the floor, it was no where in sight. That was odd because he distinctly remembered seeing it on the floor in his vision. He scanned again, and stopped at one point of the floor, he didn't know why, there was nothing special about this spot. He heard Asis talking to the fellowship in the back of his mind as he watched this spot on the floor.  
  
Suddenly out of no where, a light glowed on the floor and it was in a specail shape, it looked like an arrow. The light grew brighter and brighter until it faded away and a single arrow was left lying on the floor. Legolas picked it up and scanned it. It was made of an extremely light coloured wood with an ingraving in the center of the shaft, it was a small carving of what looked like the sun. Legolas smiled, everything was making sense, the riddle was an open book to him now.  
  
He notched the arrow to his bow.  
  
"I'm afraid you must now all die, I'd say good bye but I don't really care enough to." Stated Asis to the fellowship, Elladan and Elrohir. He raised his hand towards the hobbits and it started to glow.  
  
"Now, halflings, say goodbye." Said Asis.  
  
Legolas's voice came from behind (above) the hobbits.  
  
"Goodbye." Asis looked up to see an arrow fly right into his chest. A light surrounded him and then with one last scream, Asis turned to dust.  
  
After Asis was gone, the orcs attacked and the Fellowship easily defeated them.  
  
"How did you do it?" Gandalf asked Legolas, he was confused as to how a simple arrow could defeat Asis.  
  
Legolas reached down to the pile of dust that was once Asis and picked up the arrow and handed it to Gandalf. Gandalf analysed it then looked up at Legolas, who smiled and said.  
  
"shot by the one, all is undone, with the arrow of sun"  
  
THE END  
  
A/N~ I hope you enjoyed my story, I enjoyed writing it and I'm probibly going to write some more Lord of the Rings stories in the future. 


End file.
